babyboobustersbackupfandomcom-20200214-history
AC Rude Mod Dialog
Emotional Quotes These are the quotes villagers say when they are angry or upset. Cranky: Anger: * "Get a life! Don't you get it? I'm sick of looking at your face! Go away! What don't you understand about "get lost!"? Sheesh, (initial phrase)!!!" * "Aaargh! You win! I give up! Please stand around and annoy me some more! I love it! What, you don't understand sarcasm!? Buzz off! And don't come back!! (initial phrase)!!!" * "You keep this up and you're gonna be cruisin' for a bruisin'!" * "Argh... Look, I'm in a bad mood." Then "If you don't want to hear me say something mean, you should just go away!" * "Do you want me to despise you? Well congratulations, mission accomplished!" Thinking: * "Hmmmm... No, if I did that, then it'd turn out all... Fuck off. I'm thinking about something kinda important, so we'll have to talk later." * "MAN! You're such a pain! Don't talk to me right now!" Jock: Anger: * "You should spend less time bugging me and more time at the gym!" * "What is it!? WHAT!? Are you dense or something? I just want you to go away! (Catchphrase)!" * "Shrivel up and blow away, shrimp!" * "Go away! Just looking at you makes me want to scream!" Sadness: * "Just leave me alone already, (catchphrase)!" * "If I give you a protein shake, would you go bug someone else?!" * "I may have strong biceps but it doesn't mean I'll never get hurt inside, idiot! Even I get sad once in a while!" * "Back off, scrawny! Does it look like I'm in the mood to chat?" Thinking: * "UGH, Just hang ooon!! I'm calculating the amount of calories I burned today! I gotta do this, so can you just leave me alone!?" Lazy: Anger: * "I'm so angry, and you talking to me is like dangling a red scarf in front of a bull, you know?! Stay away from me, unless you want me to charge into you and poke you right in your nose!" * "I'm not always smiles, you know! You don't want me bustin' out angry all over you, so back off, (catchphrase)!" Sadness: * "I feel like cotton candy that someone sat on... just get out." * "I never knew you could be so annoying." * "Seeing you right now isn't cheering me up at all." * "Just leave me alone. I'm in a bad mood." Thinking: Smug: AC: New Leaf: Anger: * "WHAT THE FUUUCK?!?!?! GO AWAAAAY!!!!" * "I think you should really go away! I'm so mad I might just end up pulling trees out by hand! RAWR!" Sadness: * "The fact that you exist makes me feel even sadder..." * "Leave me alone or I'll flood the town with my tears." * "I don't feel like I can trust anyone right now, so I need to be alone..." Thinking: * "I think it's (Female villager)... No, maybe (Female villager)... Actually, it might be (Female villager)... ...Whoa! Heeeyy! Uhh, I'm, uhhh, kinda busy right now! I'm trying to figure out which animal will help me kill you..." * "Hmm, let's see... (player name) should be killed with an axe... no, a sword..." then "ACK!! UH YOU HEARD NOTHING!!! GO AWAY!!!" Peppy: AC (GCN): Anger: * "Ugh, stay away from me! I'll totally make you regret it if you don't, (catchphrase)!" * "Ooh. Do you know what I hate the most? Insensitive JERKS!" * "If had one word to describe you, it would be "VERYVERYANNOYING!!!!"" * "Beat it, lame-o! I don't want to talk to you ever ever again!" * "You know, some folks like persistence. BUT NOT ME! SCRAM!!!!" * "Stay away from me by at least 300 feet!" * "ARGH!!! I am so...GRRR! Seriously, you should stay away from me today. I'm in a MOOD!" * "I am in the WORST MOOD EVER! If you know what's good for you, you'll run away now, (player's name)!" Sadness: * "HEY! If you keep bugging me like this, I'll be even sadder!" * "JUST GO AWAAAAY! WAAAAAA!" * "I'm gonna BURST YOUR FRICKING EARDRUMS WITH MY CRYING!!" Thinking: * "Ugh, go away! I, like, totally have something on my mind!" * "IDIOT! You disrupted my train of thought!" Normal: Anger: * "Don't you come near me! I don't want to talk to anyone, (initial phrase)!" * "When my mother gets angry, she breaks dishes. Well I broke 10 dishes, so back off!" * "Grrrrrrrr!!! Man! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" * "Would you please leave me alone? I got good (villager's name) one shoulder and evil (villager's name) on the other. And the two are duking it out in my brain so back off (initial phrase)!" * "GRAAAAAH! Leave me alone! STUPID!" Sadness: * "Ugh... I'm not in the mood to talk, (catchphrase). Go away." * "Frick off, idiot. I just want to be left alone right now...(catchphrase)." * "What is your problem?! Leave me alone,(catchphrase)!" Thinking: Snooty: AC (GCN): Anger: * "Shut up! You don't know me!! Don't try to judge me!!" * "(Player's name), you are such a complete and total loser, (initial phrase)!" * "OOOHH! You... You make me soooo MAD!!" * "You are such an idiot! Just stop breathing my air and go AWAY!!" * "What? What was that? Because it sounded an AWFUL lot like you annoying me, and I just hate the sound of that. I hate annoying little pests, (catchphrase)!" * "You know what your problem is?! You're like my grandma's basement!" * "Ugh! Get away from me! You're a real jerk! I don't want people thinking we're together! * "I can't stand looking at your face right now!" * "You pull something like THAT off, then try to sweet-talk me? I won't forget this, (player name)." * "How can I put this nicely... Let's see...BUZZ OFF!" * "It's called personal space---have you heard of it?!" Sadness * "If you're trying to cheer me up, it's not working." Thinking: * "I hate to do this to you, (player's name), but could you come back and talk to me later? I just remembered something really important I need to take care of right now!" * "(catchphrase), I'm not sure what to get (villager name) for (their) birthday. Maybe a tambourine! Hey! Did you overhear that? Keep it to yourself, OK, (player's name)?" Uchi: AC: New Leaf: Anger * "Man, if it's not one thing, it must be something else! I'm mad at myself for letting myself get mad, !" * "What? Yeah. Sorry. Don't really wanna look at your face right now. (catchphrase)!" * "Man... I do NOT wanna talk right now. Just clear out, (catchphrase)!" * "Duuude... Can't you see I'm not in the mood to talk? Seriously! Just leave me alone! (catchphrase)!" * Sadness Thinking * "Umm... Umm... C'mon, c'mon! Gotta figure this out! Huh? (Player's name)? You'll listen to my problems? Yeah, that's nice, I guess. But I want to figure this out myself! Leave me be, (catchphrase)!"